


Soup, Soup. Baby You've Been So Good to Me.

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2019 [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Love, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Poor Kraglin, Shopping, Slice of Life, everyone lives nobody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Ever been hit in the head with a can of soup? Kraglin has and it *hurts*.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: Yondu Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662202
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yonduweek 2019





	Soup, Soup. Baby You've Been So Good to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Six: Fight/Feast
> 
> This probably doesn’t entirely fit in with the prompt, but it came to me and I just found the idea utterly hysterical – so here it is!

The thing about surviving two universe-wide apocalypses intact is – it really puts the little things in perspective.

Kraglin likes to sort them in his mind into two distinct categories.

Before and After.

Like, _Before_ they’d saved the galaxy for the second time, they had a complete ship, with a crew of two hundred odd Ravagers, so something as mundane as his current task was done using requisition orders and delivery systems.

_After_ , however, they had a quarter of a ship, one m-ship, a crew of exactly eight, and acquiring food for the crew had now become some ridiculous corralling of seven other sentient beings around a market with two trolleys.

Somehow Kraglin had ended up being the only adult in the situation and the whole thing gave him a migraine on a monthly basis.

He sighed plucking Groot from a high shelf as he walked past and gently scolding the little tree, “Com’on lil’n, ya want tha whole shelf ta come crashin’ down on yer lil’ head? We talked ‘bout this last time. No climbin’.”

“I am Groot!” The little colossus reached behind them back up the shelf to the box of cereal he had been after.

Kraglin sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, “No Groot, that stuff’s filled wit’ sugar, ya need healthy crap ta grow back up inta a big ol’ tree don’t ya?”

Groot’s usual answer was lost as Rocket flew by the end of the aisle, in a trolley driven by a whooping Peter.

“Goddamnit! Peter! What did I say ‘bout that shit?! Last time you’s idjits knocked down a whole display!”

“Sorry Kraglin!” Peter shouted, clearly not intending on stopping.

“Fuck sake!” The Hraxian swore, as Drax came around the corner with an arm full of junk food.

“I got these.” He said proudly, dumping the lot in Kraglin’s trolley.

The man blinked down at the procured goods and grit his teeth, “None, o’ that’s on tha list Drax.”

“Oh.” The bulky man said in a slightly defeated tone.

Kraglin resisted the urge to scream in frustration and said quietly, “Go find tha pasta, we need two bags o’ spaghetti and five bags o’ spirals, a’right?”

Drax lumbered off in the wrong direction and Kraglin slipped Groot into his pocket and continued down the aisle staring at the datapad with their shopping list on it.

“Oi! Kraggles!” Yondu called. “Heads!”

Kraglin had time to look up before a can of soup clocked him in straight in the forehead. He yelped, clutching at his skull before another one came sailing towards him. He managed to duck that one and glared at the former captain. “Fuck sake Yondu! Ya asshole!”

“Sorry darlin’, did I get’cha?” The Centaurian smirked over the armful of cans.

Kraglin picked up the nearest item – which happened to be a loaf of bread – and pegged it at the shorter man.

The loaf hit Yondu in the face and the man blinked at him with a shocked look, before the look shifted into a cunning smirk.

The Hraxian caught the next can before it hit him in the face and subsequently _exploded_. “RIGHT! Everybody STOP!”

The Guardians rounded the corner and came screeching to a halt, staring at the furious Hraxian.

“I had it up ta HERE wit’ this shit! E’ery _fuckin’_ month we come out ta do this shit an’ tha WHOLE fuckin’ lot’o’ya act like goddamn CHILDREN! Then I gotta come along an’ act like tha _only_ goddamn ADULT in tha fuckin’ crew an’ try ta git e’erythin’ we need AND try not’ta git us chucked outta tha frucktarkin’ store, plus somehow git all o’ yas ta BEHAVE! No we’s gon’ WALK down these goddamn isles, git tha fuckin’ food we need AND git outta here ‘fore I knife tha fuckin’ lot’o’yas! DO I MAKE MASELF CLEAR?!”

The chorus of timid ‘yes’sirs’ was music to Kraglin’s ears.

The feeling of peace didn’t last long.

Yondu wandered over with the armful of cans and dumped them in the basket. Quietly he picked up the ones he’d thrown and put them in too. He stood next to Kraglin and looked up at him mischievously. Pushing himself up onto his toes, he pecked the taller man on the cheek and said in his ear, “Sorry darlin’.”

He took the trolley from the shocked Hraxian and kicked off the ground, riding it to the end of the aisle, “Oi, Pete? Race ya!”

The Terran grinned, “You’re on, old man!”

The pair tore off into the depths of the store as Kraglin watched helplessly. Yondu crashed into a shelf and Peter knocked over a display of bog roll.

“We’re gon’ git kicked out again.” Kraglin murmured quietly.

“I am Groot.” Groot replied from his pocket.

“At least they’re having fun.” Mantis stated as she pulled a jar of pickles off the shelf. “Do we need these?” She asked cheerfully.

The Hraxian sighed, “Yeah.”

“Buck up beanpole.” Rocket smirked, as he dug himself out of the toilet roll he’d flown into when Peter had knocked it over. “We’re alive ain’t we?”

Kraglin watched as Yondu smashed his trolley into Peter’s, the pair laughing like kids. He smiled, “Yeah, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
